Family Ties
by mistress-eos14
Summary: Complete. What do you get when you have an egotistical redhead and a narcopeleptic kitsune under the same roof? And share their...parents! Well, CHAOS! Easy on the flame thrower, guys. I'm a newbie!
1. The Announcement

A/N: Ohayou, minna! This is my first fic so be kind and sorry to those yaoi fans, I cannot write yaoi. Reviews will be welcome, if you want additional info or just plain confused, don't be shy to mail me at this add: mistress_eos14@hotmail.com. I dedicate this fic to T23, my high school clique. Miss you, guys. I do not own SD, but I do own Takoa, Nanami, Kai, Sakada International, Rukawa Enterprises, the Sakada Manor, Rukawa Manor and everything else. Nyahahaha! On with the story...  
  
Chapter 1: Announcement  
  
Something isn't right, Hanamichi thought. He watched his mother getting out of a strange car with a strange man who followed her closely. He watched from his bedroom window the way the man assisted his mother as if she was a fragile crystal. And to his shock, the man kissed his mother on their porch as the butler opened the door to receive her and her luggage.  
  
Who the hell is that? Hanamichi fumed silently. How dare he kiss his mother with such intimacy?  
  
"Pepper, your mother is home," Takoa Sakada said breaking his train of thoughts. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen something.improper. Anyways why don't you come down with me and let's welcome her together."  
  
Hanamichi started to open his mouth to say something but changed his mind and followed his grandfather out of his pristine bedroom.  
  
"Hello, sweetheart! How was your flight?" the older man asked Nanami Sakuragi.  
  
"Oh, it was pure hell! I'm so glad to be home, Daddy. Pepper, my baby! I've missed you," she said and hugged her only child and gave him a tender peck in the cheek.  
  
"Mom," Hanamichi began. "Who were you with earlier? I mean, who dropped you off?" His mother was quite surprised that his voice lacked warmth.  
  
"Uh, that, um, man was an old friend of mine. We, uh, bumped into each other when I was in New York," Nanami said, her voice uncertain.  
  
"If he's ONLY A FRIEND, then why did he kiss you as if he was your husband?" Hanamichi asked suspiciously. His mother and grandfather looked at each other as if there was something serious to be discussed. And then his mother finally spoke, "You are quite right, honey. He, the man you saw me with, is my husband. We got married two months ago and. Hana, Hana. Come back, we need to talk about this!"  
  
Hanamichi was shocked to the core when his mother dropped the bomb on him. He needed to be alone, to think and to stop himself from doing or saying something he'll regret later. He ran to his room and locked himself in.  
  
"Let him be for now, Nami. You should've told him of your plans beforehand," Takoa said to his daughter.  
  
"Oh, Dad, I really made a mess of things, haven't I?" Nanami asked sadly.  
  
"Just let him sleep on it. I'm sure tomorrow will be better," he said reassuringly and led her upstairs to her room. -^-^-^-^-  
  
As Kai Rukawa pulled over in front of his estate, he thought of his wife whom he dropped off earlier in her father's manor. It's just been 30 minutes and he already missed her.  
  
Oh, well, he tought as he got out of the car, I've got unfinished business here as well as Nanami has at her home.  
  
"Good evening, sir," his butler greeted him and took his brief case and other luggage from him.  
  
"Good evening, Sagara. Is Kaede home?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, sir. He just had his dinner. I believe that he turned in for the night." Sagara informed him. "Do you wish to have your dinner upstairs, sir?"  
  
"No, thank you. I already had dinner on the way home," Kaede said and turned to go to his suite. He paused when he passed his son's room and took a peek inside.  
  
"I thought you were already asleep," Kai said when he saw Kaede watching TV in his room. Kaede looked up and returned his attention to the TV again.  
  
"Kaede, we have to talk. There's something important that I need to tell you," Kai began, still no response from his stoic son. "I met somebody. A woman somebody. Actually , she was a long time friend and we bumped into each other during my stay in New York."  
  
"So that explains your delay," Kaede said unemotionally.  
  
"Yes. And, uh, I married her two months ago," his father finished quietly.  
  
Married, Kaede thought shocked at the announcement. "Get out," Kaede said with quiet vehemence.  
  
"Kaede." Kai said trying to placate his son.  
  
"I said, GET OUT!" Kaede shouted angrily. Kai sighed and turned to leave.  
  
Kaede turned the TV off and sent the remote flying towards the door where his father exited. He got married! Kaede thought to himself angrily. True, he didn't really met his mother who died in an accident when he was only two years old, but his dad just met the woman and they're already married. Let's just hope that she's not like the wicked witch of the west or I swear I'm going to make their lives a living hell! He thought and went to sleep.  
  
-^-^-^-^-  
  
Next morning at the Sakada Mansion.  
  
"I'm going out, I'm going to meet Yohei at Danny's" Hanamichi said as he put on his jacket.  
  
"Hold it right there, Pepper," Nanami said as she appeared from the kitchen. "I need you to stay home today. Kai and his son are coming over for lunch."  
  
"Then, I really need to go out," Hanamichi persisted.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a mule, boy," Takoa said. "It wouldn't hurt if you meet you stepfather and stepbrother."  
  
"B-but." Hanamichi argued.  
  
"Fine, we'll compromise. Invite Yohei over. Last I saw him was when you were in elementary. And say hello to his mom for me," Nanami said and called over her shoulder, "Wear something nice, okay?" and disappeared in the kitchen.  
  
^-^-^-^  
  
"Kaede, I'm warning you, I've had enough of your childishness. Get your stubborn ass down here, we're going to be late!" Kai said irritably at the foot of the stairs. His son is trying his patience to the limit. "I'm going to count to ten and if you're not down here and seated yourself in the car, I'm gonna have to drag your stubborn ass. And don't think I wouldn't because I will! Ten!"  
  
By the time five came, Kaede was down the stairs in black slacks and a white shirt that was buttoned carelessly, and pure defiance was blazing in his blue eyes.  
  
"Why do you want me there anyways?" Kaede said breaking the silence in the car. "It's not like you needed my approval, you already married her!"  
  
"Nanami wants to meet you. And she wants to meet your new stepbrother," Kai explained patiently. "You better be in your best behavior, because I'm going to introduce you to them.  
  
"Hmnn." came the noncommittal reply.  
  
-^-^-^-^-  
  
"What is it this time, Hanamichi?" Yohei asked him as soon as he arrived.  
  
"My mother got married to a two bit Japanese businessman while she was in the U.S," he spat out disgustedly. "And THEY are coming over for lunch" "They?" Yohei echoed.  
  
"The man mom married and his son," Hanamichi said. Just then, the doorbell rang and the butler opened the door and let the two guests in. One was slightly taller than the other and seemed erringly familiar to Hanamichi.  
  
"Pepper, come and meet your, uh, stepfather," Nanami said invitingly and when he approached his mother the tall guy's back was to him.  
  
"Kai, I want you to meet my son, Hanamichi. Pepper, this is Kai, my husband," Nanami said.  
  
Kaede's head snapped up as soon as he heard the name and turned around to take a look at his brother.  
  
"K-ki-kitsune?!?" Hanamichi said as the tall guy turned to face him.  
  
"D'ahou," Kaede said, equally shocked upon discovery.  
  
A/N: And that's the end of chapter one. I hope you stick around to find out what's going to happen next. Now, what I want you to do is to click on that button and review my story. ^-^* 


	2. Stepbrothers

A/N:  
It's me again with the second chapter. So sorry about the text, it wasn't my fault. Its just the computer experiencing an otaku glitch.Well thanks for the review, really appreciated it. To those whom I offended their, erm, sensibilities about my character's moralities, my most sincerest apologies (bows). To set things straight, I got the idea of my fic in another fan fiction website. Although the story was very nice, I didn't quite agree with it. So I decided to write my own with more humor in it (or at least I'm trying to. This fic is a prelude for my five part series titled KANAGAWA IN LOVE, which features my most favorite boys in the series. On with the story..  
  
Chapter 2: Stepbrothers  
  
"I don't believe this! Your dad married my mom! This isn't happening, right, Mom? I mean this is just a joke, right?" Hanamichi asked his mother,  
  
"Of course I'm not joking. Pepper, are you alright?" Nanami asked as Hanamichi paled. "Yohei, what is going on? I'm sorry, koibito, my son is actually quite amiable even in dour circumstances."  
  
"That's alright. Actually, I've expected a more violent reaction. Kaede, what's wrong? You look a little green," Kai asked Kaede.  
  
"Yohei? What is going on?" Nanami asked him again.  
  
"Well, we're schoolmates. And the two of them are on the basketball team. Rivals is a more apt description," he explained a bit amused at the drama unfolding in Hanamichi's life.  
  
"Rivals? Basketball?" Since when did Pepper take interest in sports?" Takoa asked as he walked down the marble staircase. "Since I got into Shohoku!" Hanamichi said exasperatedly.  
  
"Madam, luncheon is served," the butler announced before anyone could say a word.  
  
Nanami, the gracious hostess that she was, led the party towards the formal dining hall. Takoa Sakada took the seat at the head of the table as Kai took the other end seating Nanami at his right and Kaede at his left. Hanamichi took the seat at his grandfather's left and Yohei took the seat opposite him.  
  
When the appetizer was served, Takoa broke the silence by asking the newlyweds where they will be residing with their sons.  
  
"Well, Nami and I decided that she and Hanamichi should live with us," Kai said.  
  
"What? You never discussed anything about that with me," Kaede said for the first time since they sat down.  
  
"There is no way in hell I'm going to live under the same roof with that kitsune!" Hanamichi interjected and gave his mother a sullen look.  
  
"Mind your manners, Hanamichi," Takoa chided. "I think that is a sensible idea. Just promise to visit me often, though"  
  
"But you can't just decide without telling me first! It's my life, too, you know," Hanamichi argued.  
  
"That is enough, Hanamichi. I'm still your mother and I will decide what's best for you," Nanami snapped.  
  
Hanamichi was stunned. Never did his mother raise her voice at him even when he gets really annoying. Kaede saw him pale at his mother's sharp words.  
  
He looks like he's about to cry, he thought feeling a tiny bit of sympathy for the redhead.  
  
"When will be moving?" Hanamichi asked quietly, shoulders slumped, a sign of defeat and concession.  
  
"The day after next. Is that fine with you?" she consulted her new husband.  
  
"I'd love for you to move today but I've got to get the house prepared for you and Hanamichi," he answered.  
  
By the end of lunch, all plans and decisions were laid and the new stepsiblings haven't talked to each other.  
  
"May I be excused?" Hanamichi asked as he stood up.  
  
"Why? You haven't finished your desert, Pepper," Nanami said.  
  
"I don't have the appetite. Yohei, wanna come?" Hanamichi invited.  
  
"Okay. Did the new video game arrive yet?" Yahoi asked as he followed him and he nodded.  
  
"Hanamichi, why don't you invite Kaede, too? I'm sure he would like to see that video game as well," his mother suggested.  
  
I doubt it. He would probably sleep through it and drool all over the furniture, Hanamichi thought derisively. Sensing her son's hesitation, she gave him a warning glare.  
  
"Kaede-kun, would you like to come up to my room and try the video game out," Hanamichi asked through gritted teeth, and smiled menacingly instead of invitingly.  
  
I would rather go to hell, Kaede thought but instead of replying he just stood up and followed them out.  
  
"Do you have a basketball court around here?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Not yet. I asked Jiya to build me one and the contractors will start tomorrow. This tensai needs his practice, you know," he said and burst out laughing.  
  
"D'ahou," Kaede said dryly.  
  
"Watch it, KITSUNE, you are in my territory," Hanamichi said bitingly and glared at him and Kaede glared back with equal menace.  
  
"Now, now, boys. Let's not fight in the hallway where the adults are just in the other room and there are expensive valuable lying around the area." Yohei said lightly and looked at his watch. "Oh, shoot! Sorry, frined, but I got to run. I promised okaa-san to be home by two,"  
  
"Yohei, what about the game?" Hanamichi said and forgot the argument with Kaede momentarily.  
  
"Uh, show it to Kaede-kun. After all, you're stepbrothers now," he said and let himself out. "Damn!" Hanamichi cursed and walked up the stairs and said to Kaede, "Are you coming or not?"  
  
Kaede looked at him in surprise. "You still want me to come with you?"  
  
"Duh! It's not that I want to but my mother would probably have my neck if I leave you here to fend for yourself," he replied sarcastically. Kaede sighed and followed him silently.  
  
"Hey, I don't want you drooling all over my things when you go to sleep, ok?" Hanamichi said as he opened the double doors leading to his rooms. Kaede looked around the spacious room. Who knew that this d'ahou was neat and organized? Two beanbags were placed strategically in front of the wide screen TV. There was no clutter in the room. CDs, DVDs and varies video game were arranged in alphabetical order. A small refrigerator was placed on the far left side of the room. There were two more doors leading to God knows where.  
  
"So do you have internet on this one?" Kaede asked as he saw his computer.  
  
"What? Oh, yes. 24 hour internet access, thanks to Jiya," he said absently as he thumbed his collection.  
  
"If this is your bedroom, where's the bed?" Kaede asked again.  
  
Open the door to your left. Don't touch anything, ok?" he warned as he prepped the Playstation 2.  
  
And Kaede did only to to fiund another room much more larger than the other and decorated in white as the first one with a king size bed in the middle. He looked around and saw a balcony overlooking the rose gardens and the front gate. He left the balcony and venture inside and discovered a walk in closet filled with racks and racks of clothes shoes and accessories.  
  
"Finished with your inspection?" Hanamichi asked as he stepped out of the closet.  
  
"I didn't know you were this.this." Kaede said searching for the right description.  
  
"Rich?" Hanamichi supplied smugly.  
  
"No, I was going for spoiled and pampered," Kaede said dryly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. So you still want to check the game out or not?" Hanamichi asked.  
  
An hour later, Hanamichi's maniacal laughter echoed in the four corners of the game room.  
  
"That's precious! We've played this game five times and you lost to every single one! Nyahahaha!" he said, clutching his stomach with uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Kaede just glared at him and before he could retaliate, the door opened and and in came Nanami and Kai.  
  
"Looks like the two of you are getting along just fine," Nanami observed.  
  
"Can we go now?" Kaede asked his father petulantly.  
  
"Aww, Kaedenii-chan is a sore loser. Nyahahaha!" Hanamichi teased.  
  
"What are you playing?" Kai asked noticing his son's long face.  
  
"N.B.A.Live! And they call you the super rookie! You can't even win in a video game!" Hanamichi said in between peals of laughter.  
  
Kaede saw red! He launched at the offending redhead and punched him square in the face. Hanamichi was stunned and retaliated fiercely.  
  
"OH, God! Kai, stop them! Daddy! Help!" Nanami said panicked.  
  
Takoa rushed in and helped Kai break the two brawling kids apart.  
  
"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Hanamichi said furiously and started to launch at Kaede but was held back by Takoa.  
  
"Stop it! The both of you! I will not tolerate any fistfight, that understood?" Nanami scolded them.  
  
"He started it!" Hanamichi argued.  
  
"I said enough! Hanamichi, Kaede apoligize to each other," Nanami ordered.  
  
"What?!" they protested in unison.  
  
"I don't have to apologize. He hit me first!" Hanamichi said indignantly.  
  
"Pepper, he wouldn't have hit you if you hadn't teased him," Nanami said diplomatically. "And, Kaede-kun, you should've been more patient with Hanamichi."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, You are NOT my mother," Kaede said coldly and shrugged his father's arm off of him and walked out of the room.. 


	3. A New Life

A/N: Ohayou, minna! Sorry about the much delayed update, so many ideas so little time. Hope you like this chapter, though, and review. Onegai!  
  
I Do Not Own SLAM DUNK  
  
Chapter 3: A New Life  
  
It was a beautiful Sunday morning when Hanamichi and Nanami arrived at the doorstep of the Rukawa's. They were welcomed warmly by the household hel and Kai with the exemption of Kaede. Nanami noticed the boy's absence and asked her new husband.  
  
"We had an argument yesterday about the way he spoke to you the other day," Kai said, his voice strained and tired. "He hadn't talked to me since."  
  
"You shouldn't have argued about that. It's only natural that he feels angry toward me because of all the sudden changes around him," Nanami said.  
  
"So, Hanamichi, welcome to my home. It's your home now, too, so don't be shy to explore the grounds, ok?" Kai said.  
  
"Mom, I'm tired. I'd like to know where my room is so I can unpack," Hanamichi said politely.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course. Follow me. Nami told me that you like a room with a view so I chose this room just for you," Kai said as he led the way.  
  
The room was decorated in white. He saw a king-sized bed, the French windows offering a beautiful view of the garden below. There was also a small balcony where a small wrought iron breakfast table was situated.  
  
"I know your room back at your grandfather's was much bigger, I hope this suits you," Kai said as he inspected his walk-in closet.  
  
"Nope, this is fine, Kai-san," he replied and checked the bathroom next. He found out another room adjoining the bathroom and ventured inside. He scrunched his nose in distaste when he saw the room in disarray, t-shirts and soiled socks were just lying around the light blue carpet and soda cans and food wrappers were on top the desk with the computer.  
  
"Whose room was that with all the trash?" he asked as he returned to his room where a couple of chambermaids was settling his luggage and boxes on the floor and Nanami was telling where to put what. "It looks like a slob's nesting ground."  
  
"Hanamichi is an obsessive compulsive. He wants everything to be in order and neat," Nanami said apologetically and narrowed her eyes at her son.  
  
"It's Kaede's. I, uh, hope that you don't mind sharing the bathroom," the older man said.  
  
"Sure, that's ok," he lied. As long as he doesn't slobber the bathroom as well, he thought.  
  
"We'll leave you here to unpack," Kai said. "If you need anything, food or help, press 0. It's connected directly to the kitchen."  
  
Lunch and dinner went on smoothly but the tension between Kaede and Hanamichi was apparent. Their parents tried to coax them into a conversation but failed miserably.  
  
The next morning, however, takes a new turn.  
  
"Do you boys need a ride to school? I'm sure your father can accommodate you," Nanami said.  
  
"They don't need a ride, Nami. I gave Kaede a car for his last birthday and he's already licensed to drive," Kai said. "Hanamichi can hitch a ride."  
  
"I was thinking on dropping by my apartment before going to school," Hanamichi fibbed, doubtful of Kaede's driving 'skills'.  
  
"Didn't I tell you, sweetie? I leased your place already," Nanami said and sipped her tea.  
  
"You did WHAT?!," Hanamichi exclaimed. "B-but why?"  
  
"Well, I thought it would be nice if all of us live under the same roof. That way, I can take care of you boys," she said sweetly.  
  
"Hustle now, boys before you get caught up the early morning traffic," Kai said and he saw the boys out the garage.  
  
--^--^--  
  
The silver BMW convertible Kaede was driving almost hit a lamp post, an old lady crossing the street and finally skidding to a stop at Shohoku's parking lot.  
  
"Do you mind not falling asleep while driving, you narcopeleptic kitsune! You almost killed us both and that old lady!" Hanamichi yelled furiously and slammed the car door as he got out.  
  
Several students were shocked to see two of the most notorious basketball players arrive together, even so because they arrived using the same transportation.  
  
"Sweet ride you got there, Rukawa-kun," Mitsui said as he and Ryota approached them.  
  
"What are you yelling about this early in the morning?" Ryota asked the still fuming red head.  
  
"Well, Kaede-niichan here almost got us killed because he's driving and sleeping at the same time!" Hanamichi snapped sarcastically.  
  
All of the students seemed to stop in their tracks as soon as hey heard the name he used to refer the ace player.  
  
Mitsui and Ryota's jaw slackened and stared dumbly at the two who was currently engrossed with their glare fest.  
  
"S-since when did Rukawa-kun became your 'nii-chan'?" Mitsui asked as soon as he found his voice.  
  
"Since his dad married my mom," the redhead snarled and stalked way when the bell rang.  
  
By lunch time, the news of Rukawa and Sakuragi's familial entanglement circulated throughout the school. By the time basketball practice began, both Hanamichi and Kaede are fuming because of the weird looks and whispers the entire student body was giving them.  
  
Practice came and went, and Hanamichi's ire became more intense when he discovered his stepbrother left without him.  
  
Great, just great! That stupid fox left me! How am I supposed to get home now? Hanamichi thought furiously.  
  
He knew the train wasn't an option because he doesn't know which station to get off to. Taxi is going to be expensive.so the only option he has is to call his mother to have someone pick him up.  
  
No, I wouldn't give that stupid fox the satisfaction, he thought. I'll go home in style then I'll wring his neck for leaving me!  
  
Then, he went to the school's public phone and called someone he knew he can rely on for always.  
  
"Hello, Jiya?"  
  
--^--^--  
  
Meanwhile, at the Rukawa mansion, Kaede was getting his ears boxed as his father ranted and raved all because he arrived home without Hanamichi.  
  
"You should be more responsible, Kaede! He doesn't know how to get home! What if he gets lost?" Kai berated furiously as he paced around the living room.  
  
"He's a big boy, he'll figure something out," Kaede replied quietly.  
  
"What if he got mugged, huh? Or somebody beat him up and left him for dead?" Kai said as a million worst case scenarios floated in hi s head.  
  
Kaede sighed exasperatedly. At first he felt guilty for forgetting to call Hanamichi to go home. But now he feels jealous because he never seen his father all worked up on anyone, not even him.  
  
"I said I'm sorry already! What more do you want?" Kaede said, his voice raising a little.  
  
"Kai, please! Don't get yourself worked up on this! It's not entirely Kaede's fault. And besides, Pepper is capable of taking care of himself," Nanami said in Kaede's defense.  
  
Kaede looked gratefully at his stepmother. Before Kai can further berate Kaede, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh, Kami-sama! That must be the police," Kai said anxiously.  
  
"Oh, for Pete's sake! Kai, stop it," Nanami chided, feeling anxious for his son as well.  
  
"Who is it, Sagara?" Kai asked as the butler appeared.  
  
"Its Sakada-san and Hanamichi-sama, sir," Sagara announced.  
  
"Daddy?" Nanami exclaimed and hugged Takoa. "How did you find Hanamichi?"  
  
"He called me up from school and asked to be picked up. I drove him straight here because I know you'll be worried," Takoa said.  
  
"Worried is right! Are you hungry? Did you have your dinner?" Kai asked Hanamichi, checking for bruises to which he found none.  
  
"There's no need to fuss, Kai-san. We've already eaten dinner. Is Kaede here already?" Hanamichi asked.  
  
"Yes, he's here. Now, Hanamichi, its not entirely your brother's fault that you got stranded in school. You should've known that he would go straight home after practice," Nanami said quickly as she saw anger glittering in his son's eyes.  
  
"You're defending him?! He left me! Me, you know! Your son! The one you've known and loved all your life!" Hamanichi exclaimed furiously, feeling hurt that he lost his place in his mother's heart. He looked at Kaede with contempt and said, "This is all your fault!" and stomped out of the sitting room all the way up to his room.  
  
-^-^-  
  
A few days after the incident, Hanmichi is still not speaking to his mother and avoiding Kaede, even during practice, both him and Kaede seem out of it and the tension between them has taken its toll on their friends, teammates and, most of all, their parents.  
  
"So, what do you think? Should we or shouldn't we?" Ryota asked Mitsui and Kogure as they huddled together.  
  
"I don't think you should butt in their business, boys. They're brothers, whatever their problems are, they should fix it themselves, nee?" Ayako interjected from behind them.  
  
"Ayako is right. If we butt in, we could do more damage to them both," Kogure agreed.  
  
"But if they keep this up, it's Sayonara Inter High," Mitsui said dully and Ryota nodded in agreement.  
  
"What re you doing there, huddling in a corner? Practice!" Akagi boomed.  
  
"Hai!" blurted the three players in surprise, tripping over each other as they jogged towards the court.  
  
"Akagi-sempai, aren't you worried about those two?" Ayako asked the towering captain.  
  
"Their games are off, of course I'm worried. Not only that, Sakuragi is quieter than usual and that's very disconcerting," Akagi replied.  
  
"Have you talked to Anzai-sensei about it?" she asked.  
  
"I did and he told me to back off and let those two fix whatever it is they have to fix," Akagi replied.  
  
"I hope they do it sooner because its going to cost us everything we've worked hard for," Ayako said. 


	4. Sibling Rivalry

Author's Note: Gomen nasai! I know i've been a TAD tardy on updating and I sincerely apologize.Just so you know, this fic is already finished and ready to be uploaded, just like its 3 other installments under the series of Kanagawa In Love. Again, this series involves Mitsui, Rukawa and Sendoh respectively and a last installment that is the conclusion of the entire series that features another lovable character in the anime, dare we guess who?  
  
Anyway, all the reviews were appreciated and your criticisms (constructive or otherwise, but we always prefer the former ^-^) are always welcome.   
  
I would like to acknowledge Esra, thank you for the review. I have read your fic entitled A NEW LIFE and that was where my inspiration came from. ARIGATO!  
  
I've also noticed that I've forgetten the standard disclaimers' reply and I apologize...again!  
  
I *sob* do not *sniffle* own *choke* SD *wails* !!!!  
  
On with the fic...  
  
Chapter 4: Sibling Rivalry  
  
'Twas a hot Saturday afternoon when Kaede decicied to practice in the basket ball court in the East side of the grounds . His concentration only wavered when he saw his stepmother approach him with Sagare on her wake.  
  
"You look like you've been practicing hard, Kaede-kun," Nanami said with an encouraging smile on her face. "Why don't you join me for a glass of lemonade?" And Sagara placed the tray on the wrought iron garden set a few feet away from the court.  
  
Kaede looked at the woman across him as he contemplated the invitation. She looked so warm with that engaging smile and it made him wonder about the mother he never knew. I wish I can remember what you're like, Kaa-san, he thought forlornly.  
  
"Are you alright, Kaede-kun?" the soft voice roused him from his sad reverie and met the warm honey eyes of Nanami, eyes like the d'ahou.  
  
"I'm fine, Nanami-san," Kaede said, composing himself and walked towards her. He walked slowly to the table as Sagara poured the lemonade.  
  
"I know that this had been a terrible shock for you, and its a little hard to swallow," Nanami began hesitantly as he sat down on the garden chair. "My Pepper is still reeling from the news, so I don't expect that all will be smooth sailing this coming months.  
  
"I won't be forcing you to like me, Kaede-kun, but I do wish that you and Hanamichi will get along. Maybe not today, but someday."  
  
Nanami looked at him expectantly for a reply but none came. He just stared at her with those icy blue eyes, devoid of any emotion or any clue as to what he is thinking. She sighed, she knew that Kai and his son had been estranged since the boy's mother died and Kai had let their relationship as father and son deteriorate when he failed to reach out to the boy.  
  
"I want you to know that I will do my best to be a good wife to your father but seeing you now makes me think otherwise," Nanami said softly and Kaede stiffened but the older woman was oblivious to it.   
  
He knew it, she hates him. Just like his father's other girlfriends. Well, he's older now and he won't be a pushover no more.   
  
"But seeing you now makes me rearrange my priorities," Nanami continued and met his icy emotionless gaze with determination and compassion. "I will be a good mother to you first, then a good wife to your father. That would be a more promising venture, don't you think?"  
  
Kaede's eyes widened a fraction in disbelief. A good mother to him? He thought in a daze. Is this woman for real?  
  
"Y-you don't hate me?" he asked quietly and searched Nanami's gaze for a hint of malice or deception but found none.  
  
Nanami's heart went out to him, he looked liked a little boy lost who yearned for love but distrustful to those who offered it. Afraid that he'll be discarded once the purpose had bed been fulfilled.  
  
"No, Kaede-kun, I don't hate you," she said with a smile. "I have no reason to hate you. You are Kai's son and I love him. And loving him is loving you, too. You and you're father had been a blessing to me and Hanamichi. Because of the two of you, my life had been brighter than before."  
  
Kaede lowered his gaze and thought for a moment. Maybe this whole thing is not such a bad idea after all. Of course, there's the d'ahou but its not like its basketball or anything. Its just life, our lives will be forever be intertwined because of our parents. So, why fight it?  
  
A number of reasons.  
  
But on the other hand...  
  
"I will try to get along with Sa...er, Hanamichi-kun and thank you for having this conversation with me," Kaede stood up and bowed. "I haven't been able to say it out loud for a long time so I might take time getting used to it... Kaa-san." And turned abruptly to resume his practice.  
  
Nanami choked on her lemonade when she heard what he called her then turned to Sagara with a smile. "Did you hear what he called me?"  
  
"I believe, Nanami-sama, that the young master called you 'Kaa-san'," Sagara intoned monotonously but Nanami heard a hint of pride in his voice and her smiled brightened even more.  
  
All will be good...  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
Hanamichi was exploring the Rukawa Estate when he saw his mother with Kaede. He felt insane possessiveness and jealousy course throughout his entire being as he watched Nanami and Kaede warmed to each other as they snacked on the grounds just beyond the basketball court in the estate. Then...  
  
Nanami laughed at something the detested kitsune was saying and smiled at him tenderly.  
  
A smile he only saw when Nanami was with him.  
  
A smile that was just reserved for him.  
  
He's losing his most cherixhed mother to the rival he hates most!  
  
"You're my number one, Pepper," he remembered her say. "My only one."  
  
And now, I'm only second best, he thought to himself, rage and despair mingled as he turned away from the scene that was breaking his heart.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
The weekend had passed smoothly albeit Nanami saw little of Hanamichi. This morning is one of her happiest, the feeling was so overwhelming that she couldn't help but hum a happy tune as she prepared breakfast with the staff for her boys.  
  
She set the pot of tea down and fluffed the centerpiece which was a vase of freshly cut gardenia when Kai entered the breakfast room.  
  
"Good morning, sweetheart," she greeted her husband cheerily when she saw him and gave him a radiant smile.  
  
"Good morning," Kai said with a chuckle and kissed her. "You're obviously in a good mood. May I ask why?"  
  
"Let's just say I woke up on the right side of the bed," she said with a smile and her smile brightened when Kaede walked in the room. "Ohayou, Kaede-kun!"  
  
Kaede blinked sleepily at her as if clearing the cobwebs in his still sleep induced brain before muttering an 'ohayou' with a ghost of a smile on his lips.  
  
Kai's eyebrows shot up in amazement when he saw the fleeting show of emotion in his son's face and was delighted that Kaede was warming up to the woman he had married.  
  
"Grab a plate, sleepy head," Nanami said when Kaede sat down on the table. "Would you like some hot chocolate or milk to go with your breakfast?" She asked when the maid served him oyakodon.  
  
"Green tea," he said and added as an after thought, "Please."  
  
"How 'bout you, Kai? Would you like some green tea too?"   
  
"Green tea never agreed with me, but coffee would do the trick," Kai said and reached for the morning paper. "Is that oyakodon, Kaede?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"It seems to me that your mother made the cook prepare your favorite, hmm?" Kai said with a smile and saw Nanami looking at him innocently but the laughter in her eyes ruined it for her.  
  
"Arigato, Nanami-san," Kaede said and began eating his meal. Maybe a stepmother wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
Hanamichi woke up late and went to the bathroom for a quick shower only to find Kaede's clothes strewn across the bathroom floor, the shampoo oozing out of its bottle and, to stretch his ire further, he found a glob of toothpaste dripping off its tube. And being a neat person that he was, he cleaned up the mess his 'stepbrother' made.  
  
After finishing his well-deserved bath, he ventured down stairs and wondered when he heard his mother's musical laughter. And what he saw gripped his heart like a vice.   
  
Nanami, Kai and Kaede are talking and laughing animatedly looking like a real family.   
  
Mother.  
  
Father.  
  
Son.  
  
Then, Kai lookes up and saw him.  
  
"Morning, Hanamichi-kun, come and join us," Kai said.  
  
Hanamichi took a seat and glanced around the table laden with dishes and wrinkled his nose.  
  
"No pancakes? And why do we have oyakodon? Mom, you know I hate oyakodon," Hanamichi said.   
  
"Sorry, Pepper. I just thought I'd prepare Kaede-chan's favorite. Now, stop being a baby and have something to eat," Nanami said.  
  
Kaede-chan? He thought as his stomach churned in distaste. Hanamichi took a deep breath as he stood up to leave the dining room and excused himself.  
  
"Where are you going, Hanimichi-kun?" KAi said. "YOu haven't had you r breakfast yet."  
  
"Gomen, Kai-san, I lost my appetite. I'll just grab a bite at the cafeteria in school," he said, completely ignoring Nanami anfd Kaede. "Ja ne." And continued through the archway of the dining room.  
  
Kaede looked hesitantly at Nanami first before asking, "Do you need a ride?"  
  
  
  
"Don't bother. I'll just take the train," Hanamichi said and added sarcastically, "after all, I've been doing that since I got here." And hurriedly left the house.  
  
Nanami patted his hand in reassurance as if to say, "Give him time."  
  
Kaede sighed and got up and bid his parents good-bye before going to school.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Are you coming with us to the mall, Haruko?" Fujii asked the brunette as they made their way out of the school grounds that afternoon.  
  
"Um, I kinda promised nii-chan I'll be home early. Maybe some other time," Haruko said and waved good bye to her friends.  
  
I wondre if nii-can's still with the team, she thought as she made her way to the gym to check up on Shohoku's basketball team and heard tha sound of a lone basketball dribbling and a pair of trainers squeaking against the fiberglass flooring.  
  
She slid open the door and saw kaede practicing alone.  
  
Kaede, oblivious to teh unexpected spectator, faked a left and made a beeline to make a jump shot and the ball went in with a swish.  
  
"Rukawa-kun," she whispered reverently.  
  
Kaede stiffened when he felt her presence and swung around to face the intruder and found little Miss Haruko by the doorway, gawking at him. Icy blue met startled baby blue.  
  
"Um... G-gomen," Haruko stuttered and bowed. "I-I thought nii-chan is still here practicing with the team."  
  
"Akagi-sempai dismissed us early," Kaede informed her blandly and picked up the ball he was playing with.  
  
Haruko stood there on the sidelines, unsure what to do with the obvious dismissal in his voice. Should I go or stay? she wondered to herself.  
  
This is the only time you'll catch Kaede-kun alone and you're going to passed it up? she asked herself.  
  
Iie.  
  
She snuck a glance at him underneath her lashes and gathered up her courage to speak. "News has it that you and Sakuragi-kun have become stepbrothers, correct?"  
  
Kaede nodded as he placed the ball back with the others in the trolley.  
  
"I haven't seen Sakuragi lately, though," she continued, encouraged by the small nod. "I suspect that he's adjusting nicely to the arrangement?"  
  
"I wouldn't know about that," he said tersely as he remembered the scene at home during breakfast.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And I haven't seen him lately myself, though we live at the same house and our rooms are adjoined," he added with a frown.  
  
"I take it you're concerned?" she asked lightly, delighted at the fact that the icy ace player is showing a bit of emotion.  
  
Kaede looked at her sharply when he heard the amusement that lightened her tone and said brusquely, "Of course. I'm not exactly jumping for joy about our parents marrying but he must be considerate of their feelings about the matter and stop being selfish."   
  
Wow, Haruko thought. That's the longest time I've heard him speak. And it's not about basketball.  
  
Kaede, on the other hand, sighed. How can he 'try to get along' with the d'ahou if the d'ahou in question is always avoiding him or snapping at him?  
  
  
  
"Gomen for the sharp tone, Akagi-san," he apologized.  
  
"No, its alright. I shouldn't have pried, anyways," she shrugged. "Its just that you two bicker all the time during practice and the fact that you don't talk much of your feelings, i-it's refreshing to hear you're not as cold as the others percieve you to be."  
  
Kaede stilled for a moment as he absorbed what she said. He wasn't aware that he revealed too much of himself just now. And it surprised him that of all people, a timid little girl like Akagi-san would have the courage to speak up.  
  
But Haruko misconcieved his silence for something else.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I've b-been forwar-"  
  
"There isn't a need for apology, Akagi-san," he said quietly as he gathered his belongings in the duffel. "Tell me something Akagi-san, what's he like? Aside from being a loud, boisterous and egotistic jerk?"  
  
Haruko chuckled at the description and bit her lip as she contemplated the question.  
  
"Hanamichi is...well, like a child sometimes," Haruko said slowly. "He craves the attention, he rarely thinks before he act or speak for that matter and, yes, he is kind of conceited. He's very short tempered and impatient, especially when things don't go his way. But he's more than just that. He's very determined and passionate about basketball, that much I can assure you. He has a way of surprising and captivating the audience with his ways. I guess, you can call it charm. He can charm the people and intimidate them at the same time."   
  
Haruko pursed her lips as she thought about Hanamichi. Now that she'd said it aloud, she found Hanamichi so contradictory. She couldn't quite grasp it but there it was, fascination. Fascination about the red head. Hmm.  
  
Kaede hid a smile as he watched Haruko. Though, he had detatched himself from the rest of the world emotionally, he was perfectly aware of what happens around him and it was amusing to see one experience the uncertainty and the joys of discovering one's hidden emotion. And he couldn't resist voicing it out.  
  
"And here I was thinking I was your crush," he said.  
  
"Of course, you are," Haruko said without thinking and turned red. "W-What I meant was-"  
  
"You just like me for my looks and my talent in the court, Akagi-san," he said."You and all the other girls are blinded by that super jock image, but somewhere deep in you, you have always felt something for Sakuragi-kun.You have said it you'reself, he has many faults but you accept him as he is and for that I'm envious."  
  
Is that what she really feels? She wondered to herself and reeled at the fact that Rukawa Kaede had been the one to point it out ot her.  
  
"Don't be confused, Akagi-san," he said in his monotonous voice. "Sometimes it takes others to see what you really feel before realizing it to yourself."  
  
"Well,I...you see..." Haruko stuttered and added uncertainly, "I only think of him as a friend and nothing more... I think. I mean, you are the boy of my dreams and how is it possible that I...?" She trailed off in silence as she looked down on her hands.  
  
"Sometimes, Akagi-san, the person in your dreams is not the person inyour heart," Kaede said and zipped his duffel as Haruko collected her dazed thoughts. "Akagi-san, would you like me to drop you off somewhere? Its getting dark and your family might be worried."  
  
Haruko stared at him for a moment or to as the offer sunk in his brain and finally nodded then followed him out to the parking lot.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
Hanamichi was wandering aimlessly around town when he noticed that he was well on his way to the Akagi's residence. As he got near the house, he noticed a familiar silver convertible parked outside. The top was down and he can clearly see who's the owner and his passenger. And from that corner, he saw Kaede and Haruko talking animatedly. Kaede's back was facing him so he can clearly see Haruko's face bathed in artificial light coming from the street lamp nearby. He didn't know what to feel as they continued to talk but something in him snapped as he watched Kaede lean over Haruko...  
  
To kiss her on the cheek!  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
"We're here, Haruko-san," Kaede said to Haruko as he pulled the handbrake.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu," she said sincerely. "For everything. And please call me Haruko. We're friends now, nee?"  
  
"Haruko, then. Its a pleasureto help my future sister in law," he teased. "Wait, don't move. There's something on your blouse." And scooted closer as he reached her. "I think it's just a bu- HEY!" He exclaimed as he felt somebody haul himself off his car.  
  
"You sonofabitch!" Hanamichi growled and punched kaede in the face.  
  
"No, Hanamichi, don't!" Haruko exclaimed in horror as she climbed out of the car and saw Kaede stagger from the impact.  
  
Kaede felt warm liquid ooze from his nose and saw his blood. "Pepper, its not what you think..." he said calmly as he treid to regain his balance.  
  
"Don't call me that, you piece of shit!" Hanamichi snarled and began attacking him again. Kaede had no choice but to fight back or become mincemeat and Haruko watched horrified and helpless as they exchaged vicious punches.  
  
"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" She called to the house. "Help! Stop them!" And saw Takenori come out of the house.  
  
Akagi tried to pull Hanamichi away but to no avail and grunted as he was hit by a stray punch on his side. He went to the garden and grabbed the garden hose then marched back out.  
  
"Haruko, get the faucet!" he ordered his sister and when water came out, he doused the two boys with cold water.  
  
Just as soon as the cold water hit his back, Hanamichi pulled away from Kaede and Haruko rushed to the fox's side.  
  
"Kaede, are you alright?" she asked worriedly and brushed Kaede's hair away from his face as she examined him for damages.  
  
"I don't know what could hurt me more, Rukawa; the fact that you stole my mother from me or stealing the first girl who thought I was worth something," Hanamichi choked then he turned and ran leaving Kaede speechless.   
  
He hadn't thought Hanamichi would be jealous of him. He stood up and winced as pain shot up from his ribs.  
  
"Gomen, Akagi-sempai, for the trouble we caused," Kaede murmered and gritted his teeth in pain as he bowed.  
  
"Can you drive yourself home? Or maybe you could call your parents," Takenori suggested.  
  
"Iie," he said and winced inwardly as his head throbbed painfully and turned to Haruko. "Don't worry, Haruko. I'll fix this."  
  
REVIEW!! ONEGAI!! 


	5. I Love You And Only YOu

Li Kaede, this chapter is for you.  
  
**Chapter 5: I Love You And Only You  
  
**"No, Rukawa-san, Hanamichi isn't here," Youhei said to the man at the end of the line. "Don't worry, I'll ask our friends if they had seen him. Yes. Yes. I'll call as soon as I recieved word. Goodbye." Then he replace the reciever back to its cradle ansd turned to the sullen redhead who was occupying his bed.  
  
"Now will you tell me what happened?"  
  
"I saw the stupid fox sucking Haruko-chan's face,"Hanamichi replied darkly as he pressed an ice bag at his jaw that was still throbbing angrily.  
  
"That's it?" Youhei asked in disbelief. "And then you went berserk and beat the hell out of him?"  
  
"That may seem a little insignificant to you and amusing, but to me it isn't," Hanamichi growled and winced as the pain in his jaw throbbed more painfully. "Since, my mother and I moved in that house of theirs, my life has been but a pathetic piece of shit."  
  
"Cool your jets, Pepper," his friend soothed him. "I'll let you stay the night but you've got to face it, bro. So long as your Mom is married and happy with Rukawa-kun's dad, you're going to have to share your life with 'the bad blue eyed fox'."  
  
"Married and happy, huh?" Hanamichi echoed thoughtfully and Youhei recognized the cunning glint in his friend's amber eyes.  
  
"Don't you even think it, Hanamichi," he warned the redhead and glowered at him. "Stop being so selfish and think about your Mom. If she's happy then leave her be and make the most out of your situation. And maybe after a while, you'll get used to Rukawa-kun."  
  
"Maybe, being the operative word," Hanamichi said glumly.  
  
-----  
  
"He isn't at Youhei's either," Kai said as he handed the cordless tot he waiting butler. "Where can he be?" And surveyed the room with worried eyes as Nanami tended to Kaede's bruises.  
  
"Can you tell us what happened again, Kaede?" Takoa asked the boy, he arrived as soon as he recieved his daughter's distress call.  
  
Kaede told them again without leaving anything out and said finally, "And, Kaa-chan, he said that I stole you away from him."  
  
"He was jealous?" Nanami whispered incredously. "Oh, that foolish boy." And unshed tears brightened her honey eyes.  
  
"I told you, Nanami, you coddled that boy too much and now look what happened," Takoa chided.  
  
"Oh, Daddy, was I a bad mother?" Nanami saked in distress and Takoa's eyes softened and reached out to pat her hand consolingly.  
  
""I'm sorry, princess, for that stupid remark. Tasteless, I might add," Takoa said, a little guilty. "No, you've done a fine job of raising that grandson of mine."  
  
"In fact, Hanamichi is lucky to have you as a mother," Kaede said quietly and Nanami looked at her stepson gratefully, givng him a comforting hug.  
  
"Maybe he'll turn up tomorrow at school," Takoa siad suddenly giving the others hope. "I'll notify the principal so that he'll give us a heads up when he shows up at school." And he nodded tot eh butler when the cordless reciever was handed to him.  
  
Later that night, as Kaede lay in bed, he thought of all the possible whereabouts of his errant stepbrother and called them up himself but all of them was no help. He pondered on the last name on his list and picked up the reciever again and dialled the number.  
  
"Konnbanwa, Mito-un," he greeted when the other line picked up. "Gomen nasai for calling so late."  
  
"Rukawa-kun?" Youhei muttered in surprise almost falling out of the bed. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I know that he's there, Mito-kun," Kaede began. "Can you help me with this? Okaa-san is worried very much."  
  
"Of course," Youhei answered looking at the slumbering redhead at his bedroom floor. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
-----  
  
Next morning, Kaede sneaked out quietly from the his room and made a beeline to the stairs. He reached out to the knob when he heard someone clear his throat and turned to see Takoa.  
  
"You're up early," Takoa said with a benign smile. "I don't suppose you'll be doing what i think you'll be doing."  
  
"Ohayou, Sakada-san," he greeted politely and straightened.  
  
"There's no need to be formal, boy," the elderly man crowed. "Call me Jiya."  
  
"Jiya," Kaede repeated politely as he inched closer to the door. "Begging your pardon, sir, but I've got an..er, early basketball practice. I really must leave." Then, he reached for the door and opened it widely.  
  
"You don't lie convincingly, Kaede. Work on that," the old man adviced him as he stepped out of the threshold. "Oh, and by the way, when you caught up with that stubborn ass tell hem Jiya wants a word with him, nee?"   
  
Kaede paused in surprise and looked back at the old man but Takoa was already out of sight. Creepy, he thought and shuddered. He hopped in his Benz and drove off to Haruko's.  
  
-----  
  
"Just a bite, Pepper, please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."  
  
"Youhei, I said no."  
  
"Hanamichi, eat the damned bacon and eggs," Youhei said as he tried to stall for time but the redhead was already out the door. "Hanamichi, you damned prick, come back here!" And he ran out after him but he didn't have to go very far to look for him when he saw his best friend standing not far off, glowering at somebody.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Hanamichi growled soflty as the passenger of the silver Benz convertible alighted.  
  
"I'm here to take you home. Okaa-san is worried," Kaede replied. "As for Haruko, I'm really not sure."  
  
Hanamichi's gaze flitted to Haruko's direction and he forced himself to look at her coldly, then he turned to Kaede again. "Since when did you care?"  
  
"D'ahou," Kaede muttered instead.  
  
"Teme, kitsune! You itching for another face bashing?" Hanamichi glowered as he shook his fist in a barely cintrelled anger.  
  
"No, please, Hanamichi, don't," Haruko cried out and stood between the brothers.  
  
"Why? Scared that I'll ruin your boyfriend's pretty face?" he asked coldly making her flinch. He let out an angry hiss and pocketed his hands, walking away from the the two of them, surprising Haruko, Youhei and Kaede.  
  
"Come back here, you stubborn prick!" Haruko said angrily, tears brightened her eyes. "Why do always jump to conclusions? He is not my boyriend, Sakuragi! If it wasn't for him, I'd probably continue to blind myself from the truth. The truth that its not him that I love, but somebody else."  
  
"Then, who?" Hanamichi asked slowly facing her, his eyes guarded and his stance defeated.  
  
"He's very short tempered, a little stubborn. Always loud and boisterous," Haruko said softly and looked at him pleading ly. "Maybe you know him, he calls himself 'tensai' and -" Haruko didn't finish what she was saying because Hanamichi wrapped his arms around her in a tender embrace, muffling her words.  
  
"Hush. I love you, Akagi Haruko," he whispered tenderly. "I've been anting to tell you that for tha longest time."  
  
"I love you, Hanamichi, and only you," Haruko said when she looked up at him.  
  
Kaede and Youhei looked on the embracing couple, feeling embarassed and happy at the tender scene that unfolded. Finally, it was Youhei who broke them apart when he cleared his throat and said, "Guys, I hate to spoil the mood bt we're going to be late."  
  
"Oh, shoot! We've missed the train," Hanamichi cursed when he saw the time.   
  
"We could take my car if you want," Kaede suggested hesitantly. "There's room for all of us."  
  
Hanamichi stared at him for the longest time as if seeing him for the first time and remembered Youhei's words. Kaede didn't flinch or looked away from those scrutinizing orbs.  
  
"Why not? But..." Hanamichi said and the others looked at him expectantly. "...I want the top down, if you please." And walked hand in hand with Haruko to the convertible.  
  
"No more running away, okay?" Kaede said as he started the engine.  
  
"I promise," Hanamichi said firmly, "Kaede."  
  
To youhei's surprise and Haruko's delight, the icy fox known as Rukawa Kaede broke into a smile, a smile with out mockery and coldness but with sincerity and warmth, and Hanamichi returned the gesture.  
  
Maybe, Hanamichi thought contentedly as they sped off.  
  
That's all, folks! For now at least.   
  
Standard disclaimers reply!!  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	6. A Clean Slate

Standard disclaimer's reply.

A.L.E., this is for you...

**Chapter 6: A Clean Slate**

"Just because you saw Rukawa leaning over this Haruka girl it doesn't mean that he's kissing her!" Takoa riled at Hanamichi once he and Rukawa had arrived and been comfortably seated before the gleaming solid oak desk.

"Her name is Haruko, Jiya," Hanamichi corrected while glaring at Kaede who was seating stoically at the other chair. "Why didn't you tell me?" He hissed at him.

Kaede just shrugged apologetically, half amused at the predicament Hanamichi was into.

"Whatever!" Takoa retorted. "I did not help your mother raise you to be such an uncivilized urchin!"

"What was I suppose to do? Just walk up to them and ask?" Hanamichi countered sarcastically. "And besides, I was angry."

"Don't you take that tone with me, boy," Takoa warned his grandson. "Anger doesn't justify what you did! Kaede got home all black and blue! Didn't I tell you that your temper would be your downfall if you let it get the best of you?"

Hanamichi opened his mouth to speak but Kaede beat him to it saying in calm and diplomatic voice, "Jiya, what's done is done. And besides, he didn't walk away from me unscathed. I'm not completely stupid to just let him walk away."

"He almost took my nose off," Hanamichi seconded and Kaede rolled his eyes at the exaggeration.

Takoa sighed and looked at the two young men whose faces were still a bit tender from their previous fight. He was proud that by Nanami's second marriage he had gained another grandson. And Kaede's just as stubborn as Hanamichi. A whole lot of headache for Kai and Nanami, that's for sure. He just wished that he had another grandchild, a girl preferably. His eldest son in New York has a daughter but he can't see that little firecracker as often as he'd like. He just wishes that Nanami and Kai would just get on with it and get the job done. He took a deep breath, trying to find a way to keep these boys from each other's throats, and said, "Alright, I'll let this pass," Takoa began.

"But?" Hanamichi asked warily. "There's a 'but' there, I know."

"But you have got to promise me that to never, not in any circumstances you two find yourself in, to engage in any, and I repeat, any kind of fist fight without talking to each other about it first." Takoa said firmly, with a look that brooks no argument.

"Never?" Hanamichi echoed thoughtfully.

"Ever?" Kaede frowned and considered Hanamichi from his seat. "But what if he does something really stupid and it requires a sound thrashing?"

"Hey!" Hanamichi protested, taking offense.

"No negotiating, Kaede," Takoa said firmly as he steepled his fingers together. "Take it or leave it."

"Oh, what the heck, fine. I promise," Hanamichi said and threw up his hands in resignation.

"Kaede?" Takoa prompted.

"Okay, fine. Whatever," Kaede said and stuck out his hand to Hanamichi. Hanamichi took his hand and shook it firmly.

Takoa smiled to himself and knew then that a new bond will start between these boys, a bond that will strengthen through time and see them through the turbulence of life.

-----

Hanamichi was getting ready for bed in his new room. It was a bit cramped but he can _try _to live with it. He cranked Old Blue Eyes in his stereo and heard someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said as he turned down the covers and smoothed them out in a precise manner.

"Do you know that you are the neatest teenager in this side of Kanagawa?" Nanami asked him as she entered the room. Hanamichi just shrugged and smiled sheepishly at her, reminding her once again how her little boy was back then. But then again, Hanamichi is almost a man, a young man that she is proud to have raised. "Finally, a smile! I haven't seen one of those since I came back from New York."

"You were busy with other things since you came home from New York," Hanamichi pointed out as he tried to conceal the accusation in his tone.

"Other things mean Kaede and Kai?" Nanami asked as she sat down beside him and Hanamichi nodded slowly.

"I admit I was jealous of Kaede. I felt a little out of place when you started treating him as if your whole universe depended on it," Hanamichi said as articulately as he can. "I also got scared when you told me that you got married because it seemed to me that you forgot about dad."

"Pepper, I will never forget about your father," Nanami assured him and gathered his bulk in her arms. "He gave me you, didn't he? And you are the most precious gift that I received from him. You're my Pepper, the spice of my life, remember? Nobody can replace you in my life."

"Really?" he asked and looked at her dubiously.

"Really," Nanami affirmed. "You just have to share me with Kaede because he needs me, too. And, God willing, you'll have to share me with your future brother or sister."

"You're PREGNANT?!" Hanamichi cried out, torn between horror and amusement.

"Yes. I mean, no. Maybe, I don't know yet," Nanami answered, slightly blushing. "But I would like to have a daughter, a babay sister for you and Kaede."

After a stretch of silence, Hanamichi hugged his mother again and inhaled the scent that was hers alone. A scent that he would recognize anywhere and whispered, "I would like that, too."

-----

Meanwhile, Kaede was surfing the net in the other room when Kai knocked on his door and entered his usually cluttered and messy room.

"Oh, you're still up," Kai said and smiled uncertainly at his son. "The lights were out and I thought you were already asleep."

"It's still a bit early," Kaede said as he disconnected and faced his father. "Not yet past eleven."

"Isn't that a little late considering that it's a school night?" Kai said with a touch of reprimand in his voice and Kaede just arched his brows at him in askance. Then the dreaded silence descended upon father and son.

"Kaede, we need to talk," Kai said after a while.

"What about?" Kaede returned neutrally.

"I know I haven't been the greatest of father to you. To say that I've neglected you and left the caring to your nannies since your mother died is an understatement," Kai began.

"Damn right," Kaede muttered. "Your point is?"

"My point is, I'm sorry, I really am," Kai said sincerely. "Her death was so sudden and I didn't know how to handle my grief, let alone raising a two year old boy.

"I should've been there for you instead of busying myself with work. And when I realized my mistake, it was too late. You were already grown up and you don't need me anymore." Kai chuckled mirthlessly and ran a frustrated hand through his jet black hair.

"No, it isn't," Kaede said, breaking his silence. "I still have a lot of growing up to do. I still need guidance and maybe a little paternal discipline wouldn't hurt. Nee?"

Hopeful blue eyes met shy ones and that long ago bond between fathers that were severed by time began its mending. Kai held out his hand to Kaede and his son took it, clasping it firmly before Kai pulled him in a gruff embrace.

"I didn't know that a father and son talk was going on or I would've knocked," a teasing feminine voice sounded at the door followed by a mischievous snicker.

The two looked up and saw Nanami and Hanamichi by the bathroom door that connected the two rooms and broke off.

"Nami, how long have you been standing there?" Kai asked his wife.

"Long enough," came the flippant reply. "I was going to tuck Kaede to bed but it seems to me that you've beaten me to it." Nanami walked towards Kaede and gave him a good night kiss. "Night, sweetie. Pepper, go to bed. It's a school night and I don't want the two of you to be late tomorrow. Kaede, no more surfing, okay?"

"Oyasumi, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan," Kaede said and turned off his computer.

"'Night, Mom," Hanamichi said and kissed his mom and looked at Kai uncertainly. "I know that it's still a bit early in the game but when I get use to this arrangement, can I call you dad?"

Kai was surprised and smiled," Why not? As long as I can call you Pepper on occasion, of course."

"No problem," Hanamichi nodded and headed to his room.

Kaede was still awake after an hour since his parent left the room. He was staring at the darkened ceiling when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Psst! Kaede, are you sleeping?" Hanamichi whispered.

Kaede rolled his eyes and sat up. "What do you want?" he hissed back.

Hanamichi tiptoed and tripped on some garbage Kaede was propagating in his room and took a dive towards the smelly clothes and trash at the foot of Kaede's bed.

"You're a klutz, you know that?" Kaede whispered to him.

"What are you whispering for?" Hanamichi said and plopped on the bed. "Anyway, you really should clean your room. I think I saw maggots down there."

"What do you want?" Kaede asked the redhead again and regarded him with a glare.

"I want to apologize," Hanamichi said simply. "But don't mistake this for any thing else. I will still beat you for I am the basketball tensai insert the crazy laugh ."

Kaede just eyed him until his maniacal laughter died down. "Apology accepted." He said after a moment and added, "I want to apologize, too."

"For what?" Hanamichi asked.

"For losing my cool when I lost to you in that video game and for forgetting to tell you that I was about to go home," Kaede answered with a shrug.

"Oh, that. Yeah, sure. Apology accepted," Hanamichi said and silence followed.

Hanamichi was toying with the comforter and kept clearing his throat. He also kept opening his mouth as if trying to say something only to close it again.

"Spit it out, Pepper," Kaede burst out impatiently.

"You called me Pepper," Hanamichi said with childish delight.

"So?" Kaede said warily them added impatiently, "Just say whatever you want to say so you can haul your ass out of here and I can go back to sleep."

"Okay," Hanamichi said and took a deep breath as if mustering all his courage, he even closed his eyes tightly as blurted out his query. "Can I call you onii-chan?"

"No," Kaede answered flatly and glowered at him.

"How about 'Kaedenii-chan'?" Hanamichi tried again and received a dark look from the blue-eyed fox. "'Kitsunenii-chan?"

"Pepper!" Kaede almost shouted in exasperation.

"What? I've got to call you something. You are a good three month older than me," Hanamichi pointed out defensively.

"Three month is different than three years, aho!" Kaede all but snarled at him. "And Kaede will be fine."

"Kaede sounds boring," Hanamichi said and Kaede rolled his eyes. _This is becoming a habit,_ he thought.

Just go back to your room and go to sleep," Kaede said and shut his night light off.

"Okay. But, uh, can you turn the light back on again?" Hanamichi asked and Kaede noticed a faint tremor in his voice.

"Why? Scared of the dark?" Kaede taunted.

"NO!" Hanamichi said, his voice slightly shrill and he cleared his throat. "I mean, no. I'm just a little claustrophobic when the lights are out."

Kaede snorted and flicked on the lights and turned to find Hanamichi a little pale, his amber eyes dilated in stark terror and it took all of his willpower not to laugh out loud.

Kaede watched Hanamichi make his way towards the bathroom and looked back at Kaede then at the mess in his room before shuddering dramatically.

"You really should clean your room, Kaede. Sooner or later, creepy crawlies will emerge from this wasteland you call your room," Hanamichi said and disappeared through the door, narrowly missing the pillow Kaede threw at him.

**Three months later…**

"Banzai!" Hanamichi hollered at the top of his lungs and splashed into the pool.

Kai and Nanami were celebrating their fourth month of wedded bliss and decided on a barbeque with their sons and Takoa by the pool.

So far, Kaede and Hanamichi are enjoying themselves playing Marco Polo and rough housing by the pool side.

"Pepper, Kaede, your kebabs are done!" Kai called out to the boys and planted a kiss in his wife's cheek. He was wearing a tall chef's hat and an apron that says, Kiss the Cook.

"Hey, that's mine!" Kaede protested. "Dad, Pepper slobbered on my seafood kebab!"

"I did not!" Hanamichi said. "I was just tasting it. IT needs a little more of that sweet sauce, I think." Then handed the half eaten kebab to a glowering Kaede.

"Dry off, boys, won't you?" Nanami fussed as she handed them some towels. "Now settle down. I've got an announcement to make."

"What announcement?" Hanamichi asked, his mouth still full of food.

""Pepper, don't talk when your moth is full," Nanami said automatically and looked at the rest to her audience, all smiles. "Remember that I went to the Doctor some time last week? Well he found out something."

"What did the doctor find, Kaa-chan?" Kaede asked, his ice blue eyes clouding with worry.

"We're pregnant!" Nanami shrieked her obvious delight as the men just gaped at him in shock.

"P-pregnant?" Kai stuttered in disbelief. We're pregnant?"

Nanami nodded and Kai let out a whoop of joy. "We're pregnant!" He announced as he jumped from his seat and danced a little jig that earned him weird looks from his family.

He cleared his throat and sat down once again and said in a clam and rational voice, "That's great news."

Hanamichi and Kaede just looked at each other as Takoa congratulated the couple and declaring that this new addition to the family be a girl then a smile broke free from their faces and understood whatever that had passed between them. After all, they are more than just rivals now. They have to think of the family ties that bound them together, making them brothers in their hearts..

**Meanwhile on the other side of the globe…**

"What trouble did you get yourself into now, young woman?" a beautiful blond American demanded her daughter who was sprawled at the couch, drunk with her Father's imported brandy.

"It's just a little misshap, Mother," the teenager said, the alcohol slurring her speech.

"Mishap? You call spending a night at the down town precinct a 'little mishap'?" Celeste Sakada asked, her voice ascending to a shrill. "Wait till your Father hears about this. You, young lady, are grounded. You will not use that ghastly little monster you call a motorbike for a…a month!"

"Shure, shure," the young woman nodded then paused, turning a little green then pressed her hand to her mouth.

Celeste's eyes widened then narrowed as the young woman retched all she ate that previous evening into the expensive Persian carpet that decorated the drawing room of their opulent New York town house.

"Forget about waiting for your Father's return," Celeste said as she helped her daughter upright herself and called the butler through the intercom from the wet bar. "As soon as you can stand on your own two feet, straight and sober, I'll arrange you a one way ticket to Japan, to your Grandfather."

"Wha?" Raeven Sakada stiffened as she heard the mention of the formidable head of the Sakada clan, Takoa and groaned finally, blissfully,passing out.

**Author's Note: **

Yes, I know that it's been six months since I had updated this fic and my apologies.

It's been a glorious adventure writing this story because all I wanted for these two is friendship…Now, a week from now, I will be uploading a story about a born hell raiser, not to mention a certifiable brat, and a young man on his way to redeeming himself from his past sins.

Now, imagine these two in the same room together where something other than anger permeates in the air…

Watch out for the first installment of Kanagawa in Love entitled "The Matchmaker's Perfect Match".


End file.
